


Stilligent

by LilChives



Series: Bulletproof [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teen Flirting, What if they met as teens?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChives/pseuds/LilChives
Summary: Chris was old enough to take his final test to become a full member of the argent family. What he wasn't expecting was to run into a young man determined to make the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve his bitch.-Summary/Tags to update with chapters-
Series: Bulletproof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733674
Kudos: 2





	Stilligent

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow burn. Are you prepared?

“Tell me again,” Gerard demanded in his gruff voice as he parked the large SUV on a dirt road. It was a road only the rangers of the preserver were allowed to travel. Gerard being the man he was, had no quorums testing fate and being in the forbidden rode that led deep into the forest. It was the perfect spot for a young hunter to have his final test. There had been reports of mysterious wolf howls as of late. The howls were not your average gray wolves, but something more bone chilling if you happened to hear it.

“I’m to patrol the woods on my own and take down any and all werewolves. There have been reports of at least one, possibly more. I’m to contact you every Sunday at 0700 hours to report my weekly findings.” Chris spoke in a clear voice, his posture was that of a military grade soldier after his father's grueling lessons into being the perfect hunter. 

“Good,” Gerard said before unlocking the doors and letting Chris out. 

Chris grabbed his bags from the back, shut the doors, and his father immediately began to pull away. Sighing Chris noticed his breath as the chill began to creep through his winter coat. Turning around, he plotted out the direction that would direct him to the nearest possible water source. Making sure his backpack was secure on his back he lifted the large duffle bag onto his shoulder and began walking. He was alert as he kept his eyes constantly scanning the woods. Every twig snap, screech of a bird, or rustle from a small animal could mean the difference in life or death.

He stopped midday to consult his surroundings looking at the moss on the rocks and the tracks of the forest animals. Chris speculated that he had to be an hour away from a small stream now. He pulled out some jerky from his backpack. Opening it he found the provisions he would need for the month were suspiciously low. Thinking back to the night before he was sure to check his pack three times before going to bed and once that morning before setting off. 

“ARRGH!! You can’t be serious!” He whispered yelled to no one but himself. He wasn’t sure when it happened but his bag had been tampered with. His own dear father or his jealous little sister had to have been the culprits. Instead of getting anything he just zipped the bag back up, replaced it on his back and continued. He gathered the rest of his things and set off back on his path.

His feet began to feel a bit heavier from his anger. He thought locking his gear up would have been smart, hunter’s have to prepare for anything and everything, but clearly that had not been enough. He used his anger to get him to the water in half the time it was supposed to. He dropped his things near a tree and went to the water he inspected before cupping his hands into the frigid winter waters. 

“Fuck!” He cursed out but still brought the water to his lips to drink. He then began to rub his hands together and breath into them as he surveyed the area, that’s when he noticed it. There was a small fire coming from a camp downstream. Confused and curious, he grabbed his things and began to make his way to investigate. 

Once he was at a good enough distance, he pulled out a small pair of binoculars from a jacket pocket and brought them slowly to his eyes. He was dead silent as he watched what appeared to be a man rummaging about a small camp. Or that's what Chris thought before the man turned around, he was tall, but much younger than Chris had first thought. The young man couldn't be much older than Chris, he was suddenly very aware of what this meant. 

He dropped the binoculars as he began to run his hand through his hair in a nervous habit of deep thought. His mind began to race as it went through a rollercoaster of thoughts. Why is he out here? Could he be one of them? Could he come up with an excuse that was believable enough to make this other teen to leave? 

Ideas of contact with his father came to his mind then but he only bit his bottom lip. He was not going to get him involved. He already knew what the man would say. Better to just leave it alone and not run the risk of his right of passage and just figure it out.

He brought the binoculars back up to his eyes as his heart began to race a bit as he watched the other teen without him even knowing. What was he going to do now? He dropped the binoculars and looked up at the sky briefly before looking at the watch on his wrist. It was getting late and the sun would be setting soon. Sighing heavily he let his head rest against the tree he was leaning against. He brought the binoculars back to his eyes and decided the best option would be to watch and listen and wait.

~~

John was sitting at his campfire, eating some fish he had cooked with a small book open on his lap. Being out in the woods for several days now John had a small tent, a campfire, and a large stump he was currently using as a seat for his camp. He looked up from his book and began to scan the horizon, feeling like he was being watched. Letting out a heavy sigh John rolled his shoulders chalked it all up to him being in the woods. There was bound to be some animal curiously watching his every move. 

“Could be worse could be the howls I heard last night.” He told himself as he gave a chuckle. “Get it together Stilinski.” John chided himself as he snapped his book closed and placed it safely in his bag sitting at his feet.

John finishes his meal before tossing the remains into the fire save for the stick that he places with a few others outside of his ring of stones that hold the fire. Standing to his full height John stretches his arms up over his head and then stretches his arms a bit before moving over to where he had a small amount of firewood that he proceeded to cut for later. Once John was satisfied with the amount he’d cut he placed them under a small tarp to keep the rain and snow from but would allow the daily light of the sun to hit when it would peek briefly through the clouds in the sky..

John checked on his tent before he grabbed a large walking stick and began to make his way into the thick woods. He grabbed a small cassette player from his bag. Making sure the batteries were good and the tape was in John pressed play. Suddenly his hearing was a bit duled from the forest sounds as he began to listen to a mix tape of all his favorite songs. 

John was out for most of the day not coming back till late on in the day. John caught dinner from the river and ate in silence until the howling began. He finally pulled his headphones from his head as he listened to the forest sounds. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back John listened to the gray wolves that began howling in the far distance. 

John got the chills again as another howl was heard but this one was different from the others. He stood quickly looking around trying to pinpoint the direction of the howl. John stood there for the longest time but there was only one howl. Shrugging John decided it would be best to pack it in for the night. That tickle on the back of his neck made him uncomfortable. Putting out the fire didn’t take long before going to his tent to try and get some sleep.

~

A week had come and gone in a flash with no sighting of the werewolf. Chris began to suspect that the accusation may have been false. He thought he had heard a howl on the night he found the young man and his camp. He was sitting in his viewing spot, watching the young man's camp when his alarm went off. He quickly turned it off and turned on his walkie.

“Eagle Feather calling Eagle Eye,” Chris said in a hushed voice.

“Eagle Eye here, report,” Gerard said after a few minutes.

“There have been no sightings of the Wolf. I was able to find water and make shelter. Been going on nightly rounds, will report back in the next check in. Eagle Feather out,” Chris grunted trying to keep his teeth from chattering by tightening his jaw.

“Affirmative. How are your provisions?” His father asked playing innocent like he didn't already know his son was running low if he was smart, or already out.

“At optimal levels sir,” Chris lied.

“Eagle eye out,” Gerard said before clicking off the walkie. 

Chris sighed and put his walkie away, he had kept the young man a secret because he'd become fond of him, hearing his whistle tunes and the occasional bird call. He pulled his jacket around him tighter as he watched as the young man in question began to wake. 

~

John laid in his tent listening to the strange sounds outside. He stared up at the top of his tent plotting out what he would be doing that day. He took a slow deep breath before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He stopped breathing for a few seconds trying to focus on the sounds of the animals around him. He could hear the quail and one ground squirrel that he knew personally that was throwing a rather large temper tantrum as it screamed at something too close to his tree. 

Stretching, John let out a loud yawn before rubbing his stubbled face. He needed a shave but it was short enough he still didn't bother. He grabbed his fishing pole and his kit before making his way to the waters. He agreed to himself to fish until he was able to have a small breakfast not wanting to eat too heavy that day. 

Once his task was complete he filleted the fish and prepared his meal before setting out on his work that day. He packed a small pack of supplies before pulling out a map. Pulling out a sharpie John uncapped the top and stuck it in his mouth as he began to make a new grid section on the map next to three already marked out ones. After he felt he understood the layout he placed the map in his back pocket and set off. 

When he came back to his camp it was late. The sun was just beginning to set when John dropped his things off by his tent when he heard it. Out in the distance several miles away was a howl simple wolfs calling to their pack. John enjoyed the sound, closing his eyes and listening before cupping his hands and tilting his head to call out to them.

“Hey dumbass, anyone ever tell you not to howl at things that can rip your throat out?” Chris asked, giving a slight smirk as he watched John from the turned over log John usually used to sit. 

John felt a chill go down his spine as he whipped his head around to see a young teen sitting in his spot. First thing that went through his head was this little punk needed to be taught a lesson. Strolling into his camp like he owned it. John placed his hands on his hips puffing his chest out a bit only slightly.

“Oh excuse my Prince fuckface. I didn’t know I was on your lands.” John said, giving him an over elaborate bow. When he rose from the bow he blinked seeing that Chris had risen up from the log and moved closer to him. “I’m sorry, did the pretty pince not hear me and need to come closer?” John continued to tease chuckling seeing Chris become red with a flush.

“Hmph dumbass doesn’t suit you. I seem to have gotten you confused with your brother. You're clearly a Major Ball Sniffer.” Chris said, waving off John as he turned and began to prepare a fire.

“Oh that hurt low blow man.” John said, pretending to be stabbed in the heart before moving to watch Chris attempt to make the fire. “You know that’s not going to light right?” He added before taking his seat on the log. 

“Pft whatever you can take it.” Chris said, giving a small glare as he became increasingly unnerved with the fire. Finally he got a light and bent down blowing the embers to life. 

“Would you look at that the prince can only get it to light on his hands and feet.” John teased as he leaned his elbow on his bent knee resting his chin in his palm. John began to drum his fingers against his check as he kept watching Chris. That’s when he heard the very loud growl from Chris’s stomach who pretended to not hear anything as he continued to tend to the fire.

“What will he do now? Will he ignore his princely ways and make himself dinner or make this poor soul cook for him?” He said leaning back being dramatic as he placed his hand on his chest.

Chris blinked and looked at the fire before looking at John. “You have food?” Chris asked innocently.

“Well yeah...of course I do.” John said all jokes aside the two young men stared at each other before John finally sighed and pointed to the small cooler that was hidden under the brush next to his tent. 

Chris looked at it then to John as his stomach growled loudly again. He quickly let his eyes drop as he cleared his throat.

“Dude would you just go get some food. I know you’ve been out here for several days now.” John said with a shrug as he moved to sit closer to the fire putting his back to the stump. 

Chris was two feet from the food when he heard John’s remark. “How’d you-”

“Know?” John cut him off, chuckling as he pulled out a pocket knife and a piece of wood he’d seem to have widdle down to something not yet finished. “I came onto your footsteps a few days ago. And there was also the walkie-talkie conversation this morning.” He said as he continued to whittle away.

“Oh…” Chris sighed before grabbing some meat out of the cooler and turning back to the fire. “Smart you’ve been using the snow to keep the items fresh.” Chris commented under his breath mostly ignoring the teen not far from him. He took a seat across the fire and picked up John’s hidden skewers before putting the meat on them and placing them to cook. 

“Huh so you have been watching me too.” John chuckled before turning back to his work the two were pretty quiet until the food was done. John placed his work back into his pocket where Chris pulled the skewers from the fire and handed one to John.

“I’m Chris thanks for the food.” He said leaning back to nibble on his own.

“Hi I’m Chris thanks for the food. I’m John.” He smirked from behind his food before taking a bite. 

“Aw man come on!” Chris chuckled as he kicked at John’s boot. 

“Now now don’t want to start a food fight on such low previsions now.” John teased. 

“Oh ha ha!” Chris faked a laugh before smiling at John. The two continued to eat before the meat was all gone and the last of the cocoa was drunk from tin cups. 

The two were now sitting beside each other. It was to keep warm is what John had said but Chris wasn’t too sure he liked the way he had said it. It was probably almost midnight now and the two would strike up conversation only to have it suddenly drop without a care only to repeat the process. They talked about where they lived, it was in fact in the same town obviously. In the same neighborhood in fact. John having lived there since birth. Chris having just moved into the house at the end of Summer Gale avenue. 

They found out they both like root beer floats but fought over which was the better root beer to use. They agreed to disagree after a small pushing match. When they got to the subject of guns they both bonded over which caliber they preferred and which they dreamed to get their hands on at the gun range. John didn’t care how late it was but he felt like he found his match. Chris was trying to contain his excitement in finding someone his age that seemed to get it. 

“I better get going.” Chris finally yawned, pulling away to get up.

“What to sleep in the tree? It's fucking cold out.” John said grabbing Chris’s wrist before he could leave. “Stay?” John asked his voice was soft as was his grip leaving Chris free to choose. 

The flush was back on his cheeks and Chris was about to object but the tent was big and well he was cold dammit. Sighing, he gave a weak nod letting out a small hum of agreement. John let go of Chris’s hand swiftly once he saw Chris thinking about what he should do. John’s stomach was doing flips as he stood up facing Chris. The wolves in the woods began to howl again as the two put out the fire before moving to the tent. 

Chris pulled his bedding from his things he had hidden not far from the camp bringing it to rest near the tent. Both began to move things around the tent making sure everything had its place and they both had enough room to themselves.

“Dibs on the eastside!” John declared as he stretched out his bedding.

A small squabble broke out over who got what side and which was better but the conversation was cut short as the howls grew closer. The feeble attempt to have a rock paper scissors match over who would get their way ended with the continued howls.

“This is all because of you!” Chris hissed as he pointed his index finger and John chest accusingly. 

“Let’s just go to sleep!” He said only to have John chuckle and toss Chris’s bedding to the other side of the tent giving up and letting Chris have his way. 

“Oh Forgive me my prince I have wronged thee shall I go out to call off the wolves?” He said doing his best to keep a straight face. The way Chris looked at him with that confused then slightly curious look made him almost believe that Chris would order him to actually speak with the wolves.

Once settled they went to sleep with their backs to each other. When they woke Chris had somehow made his way to lay mostly on top of John. Chris’s head was on John’s shoulder, his legs were tangled in a mess with some of the blankets wrapped around them. Chris woke early the next morning, a force out of habit. He froze stiff feeling his head against something warm and soft. Suddenly last night came back into view and he thought about staying where he was since it was so nice and warm but he really needed to get up. His bladder was about to burst and he really didn’t want to explain to John that he was too lazy to get out of bed to use the restroom. Pulling and maneuvering around the limbs and blankets had been a challenge but he finally succeeded dressed and left the tent. 

John felt the cool empty spot beside him. He sat up rubbing his head right as Chris returned and with his things. He tossed John a small pack of what looked to be jerky. Tilting his head he chuckled as Chris began to make room for his things. 

“First you bring me food now you're moving in? What’s next I’m going to take a nap and I’ll have a woven ring on my finger and I become prince consort of fuckface land?” He teased as he opened the packaged food.

“Oh shut up dumbass I didn’t think you’d mind and the jerky was for last night. I thought we could go out and get more food today. That is what you normally do isn’t it?” He asked, looking over his shoulder chuckling at John bed hair. 

“And what do you normally do?” John asked, taking a bite before tossing Chris some. 

Chris caught the meat and was silent before turning back to his food. “It's complicated…” 

“Whatever eagle feather.” John said getting out of bed moving over to his pack to get a fresh set of clothes. He began changing right there having no modesty. 

Chris quickly looked away clearing his throat as the red color came back to his cheeks. He shoved some of the jerky in his mouth as he tried to think of an excuse to tell John.

“So I’m thinking rabbit today.” John said once fully dressed.

“Rabbit? I mean I guess but don’t you normally just get fish?” Chris asked confused following John out of the tent. 

“Well yeah I do but I’m feeling something different today.” John said, smirking to Chris. 

Chris rolled his eyes and gathered up some gear and the two were off. The two then began to spend the next few hours setting up traps which lead to a great debate on who had the better trap. It ended up in a race to catch their next meal. Neither won. All the rabbits were too smart and stayed clear of the bickering teens. 

“Look maybe we should just leave the traps and go get something else?” John said, hanging his head in defeat.

“Well if someone wasn’t such a dumbass and kept talking we would have food by now!” Chris hissed out under his breath as he pulled himself into a tighter ball from the cold.

“Come on we are going back you look like your princely feet can’t take the cold.” John teased as he grabbed Chris' shoulder and tugged him up. Chris sighed and followed, not wanting to fight anymore.

“Yeah alright.” He said softly walking in step with John.

“That's it? No sassy remark? No name calling?” John said with a chuckle.

“I’m too hungry.” Chris pouted looking away from the older teen.

“Oh come on it's not that bad.” John said, pulling Chris into his side.

“Whatever.” He said with a huff and pushed past him back to camp.

John frowned watching Chris walk off. It took him a minute to put two and two together. “He must be starving…” He muttered to himself before running after him to catch up. “Hey how about we get that fish huh?” He called out before getting snapped at.

“Not if you keep yelling we won’t get any!” Chris growled rolling his eyes.

John just laughed, grabbed his pole from beside the tent and went to his usual spot. The river wasn’t cold enough to ice over but still frigid waters. They took turns catching fish. John took to catching a little more than needed. John kept insisting he was very hungry and wanted a big meal. Once Chris was full he let out the biggest sigh and slumped back against the log. 

“Fuck…” He let out under his breath licking the last taste of fish off his lips. “I don’t even like fish.” He chuckled before looking to John who quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring.

“A hungry man will eat just about anything.” John replied, throwing the bones into the flames. “Well not that we’ve wasted the better part of the day away-” He paused before taking out his map. “ You want to come with me? I have something I need to do.” John said, pulling out his sharpie as he began to mark out his next survey area.

“What are you doing anyway?” Chris scooted over to him looking at the map. John thought about teasing him and pulling it away but left it open in his lap instead.

“I want to become a Sheriff but not just any I want to be the best this place has ever had. So I’ve spent every break off from school I’ve ever had in these woods. For let's see-” He does some quick math in his head. “For about six years. Weekends too.” He said before looking at Chris. “I don’t ever want to lose someone in these woods. I want to be able to know them well since there's so many missing persons. Which is probably stupid and a loss since the woods are so big. I’ve pretty much lived out here more than I do my own house.” He chuckled but it seemed different than his normal happy one almost as if this one was forced to hide something.

“I get it. You want to be able to walk into the woods and know where you need to look first right?” Chris said with a smile as he moved closer and began pointing at that map. “These are the ones you’ve spent the most time in right?” He said, looking at John.

John gave a small nod before looking at the paper pointing out a few more areas. “These are ones I can only safely go during different times of the year. We have some big prey out in the woods so I always make sure to get my information from the rangers. They help a lot too. They are actually supposed to come out tomorrow.” He said looking at his watch. “Or was it in a few days. I...kind of lost track of time out here.” John chuckled before tilting his head as Chris took his pen and began to make a few notes. 

“There this is what we will do today.” Chris said marking off a section of the map before looking at John with a smile.

“Well having two people doesn’t really count to have a bigger section to cover and that area is near the cave system. Should be safe if we are quiet but you have got to promise to keep your voice down. I was going to save that area for later once I got word from the rangers if the bears are using those caves or the ones more to the north.” He said thoughtfully looking over the section.

“Oh come on now. You don’t have much left on that map. How much longer are you going to look at the forest? It’s a forest.” Chris offered as he pointed to the section that was left. “With my help you can finish within two days time and you’ll be back in town where the food is certainly not fishy and people will actually talk to you and not howl.” Chris reminded as he hoped that John would fall to his baiting.

John only smiled a little as he watched Chris before catching himself staring again he quickly looked back down to the map and gave it some honest consideration.

Chris began to worry as he ran a hand through his hair as he was growing a little desperate. He needed to get John out of the forest back to civilization. Where he would be safe. 

“Alright well I guess that settles. If the prince demands I push on then I guess I’ll just have to.” He said as he began to fold up his map before standing and gathering a few things up. He grabbed his walking stick a few provisions and noticed Chris did the same before they set out. John thought of getting his rifle but the rangers had strictly forbade him from carrying the weapon around. What they didn’t know didn’t hurt them.

They walk for a good hour or so before they come to the cliff side that John had been dreading to climb. Ontop the steep climb would be the last bit of space he had to scout through and then most of the forest surrounding the town he called home would be surveyed. John looked at the cliff side taking a deep breath. It would take them a good half hour to climb the cliff side. 

“Maybe we should save this for tomorrow. It’s already getting late, it will take us too long to get up there safely.” John said, having second thoughts. He said leaving against the stick as he looked up the cliff side his gut telling him they should go back.

“What are you getting cold feet? Didn’t know the Major’s middle name was Chicken.” Chris teased as he shoulder checked him as he looked at the cliff side taking in the different ridges in the rock. “How about this. We climb half way up, make from stable spots for the rigging for the gear then head back? That way todays not a total waste. Who knows maybe we will make it even further. Maybe you’ll find your courage and brave the big bad cliff.” Chris said as he pulled his gear from his bag and began to set about hooking things up and preparing it. 

John got a flare of mixed emotions as he listened to the younger teen. He quickly took his pack off and began pulling the gear needed out as he muttered under his breath. “Of course if the prince asks you gonna do it.” He chided himself under his breath. The walking stick being left behind to be surrendered to the elements.

“What was that? I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you over the distance of me beating you.” Chris called from already having strapped his gear on and was making his way up the cliff as he nails a support spike into the cliff. 

“Mother fu-” John grunted the curse as he finished strapping himself into his gear and began climbing, not attaching to Chris’s line so that he could make his own path up that he thought was much better than Chris. “Won’t you get off your high horse already! You're gonna fall if you keep looking down at me!” John yelled at him as he continued his climb. Sure enough the two became head to head as they kept climbing.

“What? Getting tired of looking at my ass?” Chris taunted as he hammed another support spike in hooking his line and then continued up.

“Ha! Like I was looking at your ass. You wish! I was merely making sure you weren’t being a dumbass and putting your spike into soft rock.” John called over his shoulder as he slowly began to surpass Chris. 

“Dumbass?” Chris huffed under his breath pouting a little as a small rock shift made Chris freeze as John placed a spike in a small grove that was too loose to support the weight. Chris held in his breath as it seemed to happen too fast and in slow motion all at once as John lost his footing and began to fall. Chris reacted quickly and moved to get better hold on the rock side he was one before catching John and slamming him into the rock side as the skid a little but for the most part were able to stay on the cliff side. 

“Ok...clearly I’m the dumbass.” John said softly as he held tightly onto Chris a moment longer before trying to get ahold of the rock. 

Chris only chuckled as he waited taking the brunt of the weight of them both a moment. “You good?” Chris asked getting a small nod from John in return as they both began to make their climb again, this time closer together but at a slower pace. 

Once at the top they both laid out on the ground panting hard. “Told you we could get up here.” Chris said with a pant as John gave him a shove. Chris winced as he moved a hand to look at a pretty decent gash in his shoulder.

“Fuck shit sorry!” John said frantically, noticing the wound as he moved closer to inspect it. He began tugging and pulling at Chris' jacket as the younger man chuckled. 

“It’s not that big of a deal he said.” Chris winced before biting down on his bottom lip. “Ok...maybe it hurts a little.” He admitted as the cold air touched his shoulder. 

“Damn you should have said something!” John hissed at him as he began to dig small rock shards out of the wound. John kept his eyes glued to the wound and not at the small scars that seemed to poke out underneath Chris’ clothes. He frowned softly pushing that the back of his mind as he began to clean the wound he tore his own shirt up realising that all the bandages were back at their proper camp. 

“So it’s a little wound.” Chris shrugged as he pouted a little. “I’ll take it over your head split on the ground.” He mumbled softly not meeting John’s eyes as he let John finish his task.

“Well shit.” He said tieing off the bandage as he helped Chris back into his jacket. “Thanks…” He said placing his hand on Chris' wound free shoulder and giving it a firm grip.

Chris sighed, dropping his head against John’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.” He said before pulling away and looking around. “There must be a way down that’s not the cliff right?” He said putting his right hand in his pocket to help with the pain that was radiating off his shoulder. 

“No. Not one that’s safe in the dusk light at least.” John said as he began to survey the area before blowing in his hands it was much colder now they were higher up now. John moved over to Chris pulling him against his side being careful of the shoulder as he held him by the waist sharing his warmth. “Come on let's see what we can do about getting out of this wind.” He offered as Chris gave a nod and they began to walk while they still had the light of the setting sun. 

“There.” John said softly as he began to lead them over to the rock opening but keeping a close eye on the ground. He was looking for any signs of tracks leading to or from the cave. “I’m going to go check it out.” John said, pulling from Chris only to have him grip him back. 

“W-we can just stay out here.” Chris said, clenching his jaw trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

John frowned as he took Chris' hands and rubbed them together. “You're freezing. I need to get you inside.” He said with a forced smile. “It will be alright.” John promised as he was about to leave once again before Chris cursed and pulled a gun from the back of his pants. He checked the safety before handing it over.

John looked at it then gave a small chuckle as he took it, looked at the bullet capacity and noticed an engraving on the bullets before snapping them back into the mag. John gave Chris a quick nod before heading into the cave he didn’t use a light not wanting to draw attention to anything hiding deeper inside. It took him a good 20 minutes before he felt safe enough to make his wake back out.

Chris was leaning against the cave opening and a fallen over tree that blocked him from the worst of the cold wind. John moved quickly to his side and handed the gun over with a smile. “Nothing’s inside come on.” John said as he pulled Chris close, shivering a little from the cold. 

Once inside John made a small fire mostly from the tree out in the front the cave was deep but they stayed mostly to the entrance so the fire wouldn’t choke them to death. “Did I tell you about the time I almost lost my foot to the cold a few winters back?” John laughed as he chuckled looking deep into the dancing flames. “I had gotten lost in the woods when a bear ran me off my camp. I thought I was gonna shit my pants when it happened.” He continued speaking softly not wanting his voice to carry.

“Did you?” Chris smirked a little thinking of John running through the woods away from a bear. 

“Nah! Almost though...ok maybe a little piss came out but honestly who’s pants would stay clean with a fucking bear coming into their camp?” He said as they both shared a small laugh.

“Bet my sister would make the bear piss.” Chris offered as he shook his head thinking of his bratty little sister.

John let out a small whistle. “Man I don’t want to meet her then.” He teased as he leaned in closer as Chris did the same.

“She’s a terror. Sometimes I think she might be a bonafide demon that took my real sister's skin as her own.” Chris said as he let out a small wince from his shoulder. 

“Hurt?” John asked softly as he moved his mostly cold hand swiftly up under Chris’ shirt and jacket before he could say anything and place it on the outskirts of the wound, the cold hand chilling the heated angry wound.

“Mmm!! F-feels better.” Chris teeth chattered against the words as he rested his head on John’s shoulder. “So how did the bear running you away from your camp almost make you lose your foot?” Chris said snuggling closer into the warmth, his nose brushing against John’s neck.

John cleared his throat as he moved his hand a little touching a different part of the bandaged wound to make sure it wasn’t wet and to keep the cool tough going before it got too overheated. “Well you see sweet prince when I was running away from the bear I twisted my ankle so hard that I had to take off my boot splint and me not being the brightest didn’t think at the time that I wouldn’t be able to put the damn thing back on. He said with a small laugh.

“Dumbass.” Chris said, tucking his chin a little to hide his blush. 

“Yes. Don’t I know it.” John continued his tale about how it took him two days to find a ranger and by that time his toes had started to turn a nasty shade blue but he made a full recovery save for maybe a missing toe or two. 

Chris was about to make John show him till a howling wind rushed past the cave opening almost blowing out their small fire. They both rushed to save what little life it had left.

“So we are not going to talk about the gun you’ve had this whole time?” John asked as he nudged Chris a little, smirking when Chris woke a little. “Ah sorry. Get some sleep.” John said leaving, going out to get a bit more wood. John tossed a few more branches and twigs and one decent chunk of wood onto the flames. John poked it a bit to make sure they would survive the night before curling up against Chris wrapping himself around the smaller teen.

Chris woke first again like he usually did snuggled close to John resting on his good shoulder facing John who had pulled off his jacket and rested it over the both of them in the night. Chris cursed softly as he noticed that John was rather cold as he moved his left arm over John’s back trying to warm him.

John grunted a little and moved closer into Chris embrace as John snaked his thigh between Chris legs making the teen gasp feeling his lower stomach quickly fill with a heat amongst other things. It was too early in the morning for things like this. Panicking he crawled away causing John to fall onto his back and gasp awake from the cold ground against his bare lower back from his shirt being more of a crop top thanks to Chris’ bandage.

Chris let out a small laugh as he pulled his knees against his chest rubbing at them to wake himself up. “Morning.” He said with a small smile as John huffed and pulled his jacket back on. The two stayed a good ten minutes getting their bearings before the day as they each tried to warm their chilled to the bone limbs.

“Ready?” John asked with a slight pout and a yawn, having know idea what had happened. 

“What and stay here? No thank you.” Chris smirked as he got up slowly holding his left hand out to John.

“True the sooner we get back to camp the sooner we can call the ranger to pick you up.” John said as he took the hand and proceeded to look at the wound. It needed to be cleaned again having bled through the bandages. Chris let John fret over the wound smirking a little.

“Sir yes sir Major sir.” Chris teased as he pulled free from John and began to head his way out of the cave and out into the open air.

Once outside they both were quickly reminded why they went into the cave in the first place. “Fuck the wind.” Chris cursed softly as he took a step closer to John who without even needing to be asked opened his arm to pull Chris against his side. Both seemed pointly not talking about how it was better to stay close then suffer on their own. 

“Should have looked at the map.” John said as he moved to pull it out of his pocket only to sigh. “Well shit…” John sighed noticing only now the very distinct lack of map from his back pocket. “Of course it’s not there.” John pouted as he began to lead Chris more out into the open of the mountain side to look around trying to get his bearings.

“Would you look at that? You're not even a deputy yet and you're already going to save a teen from the woods using your knowledge you spent so long collecting.” Chris teased John, making John smile a little as he continued to scan the area before pointing to the ridge side. 

“We can try going down that path.” He said as Chris weighed the options as he tried to look for the spot they had climbed up from.

“Sure it’s not just better to go down the way we came?” Chris said finding the spot to look at the edge of their lines was still there and would make it easy for them to get down. 

“I’m not letting you go down there with that shoulder. That’s just asking for trouble.” John said as he looked at everything still there along with some of their things at the bottom of the ridge.

“Well you could go down first then I would repel down.” Chris offered as he stretched his shoulder biting on the inside his check trying to feign that his wound wasn’t as bad as it looked. “See not so bad.”

“Uh-huh…Look Princess you an’t going down there end of story.” John said firmly as he put his hands on his hips.

“Oh princess now is it!? It’s our best option! We don’t know the area but we know that path.” Chris huffed at John as he pointed at it with a glare. “You know it is! So it’s going to hurt. A little pain now then us getting caught by a bear and losing a foot.” Chris growled as he took a step closer his rage getting the best of him.

“No. End of story we are not going down that way!” John yelled as he stood his ground crossing his arms over his chest. “Chris...please?” John finally offered as he looked at the ground not meeting the other teens eyes until he finally found the courage to lift his head.

Chris was stunned into silence before finally giving a small node in defeat. “You're not the boss.” Chris pouted but with no real heat in it as the two began to walk to the east.

John couldn’t hold back his smirk as he pulled Chris back against his side as they began walking. Their stomachs were beginning to rebel with nothing since lunch the day before but neither made the attempt to find something to eat more focused on getting down. Finally around noon they found some roots and berries that Chris recognised they could eat safely without worry. 

Chris' shoulder began bothering him more so they cleaned it again. A small fight broke out about the remainder of John’s shirt but he insisted that he was fine that Chris needed it more. Night was starting to fall and without any safe way down the two found themselves back at their cave now curling up close with a fire between them. 

“I should have left you here and just gone back to camp.” John offered softly looking gloom at Chris who was sweating despite the chilled night. John reached out touching his hand against Chris’ head with a deeper frown. 

Chris let out a moan from the cool touch leaning further into the cool touch against his skin. “S’ok.” He muttered letting his eyes fall. “Not too safe.” Chris said as he leaned into John as they heard the howls again.

“Damn...they sound a lot closer now.” John said looking out the mouth of the cave as he reached for the gun checking the safety as he kept it close. 

“Don’t think they are a pack of coyotes you could leave…They don’t work well together. Wolves like to hunt their prey not scavenge.” Chris offered softly knowing his chances were getting slim. What would his father think now? Chris pushed the thoughts of the man far from his mind.

“I’m not leaving you. Come here.” He said as he pulled Chris on top of him as he leaned himself against the cave wall practically giving Chris a bed made out of John. 

“Mmm t-tomorrow your g-going.” Chris said shaking on top of John.

“Yeah…” John said softly, holding Chris close as they weathered the cold chill of the night. John didn’t sleep much that night. He could have sworn he heard growls coming from the mouth of the cave and he wasn’t about to find out what they belong to. They didn’t sound like anything he had heard before. They didn’t sound like a bear or a wolf. He told himself it was just stress and sleep but there was a voice nagging in the back of his head that he had seen two glowing red orbs in the bushes. 

John must have gotten some sleep because the morning found him with Chris shaking him awake at first light. Grunting John blinked sleep from his eyes as he sat up his body feeling rather numb but he ignored it looking at Chris. 

“Come on you promised.” Chris said nodding to the cave.

“I didn’t promise I agreed.” John corrected him with a pointed stare as Chris forced a weak smile.

“Agreed promised, is there a difference? You’re still going.” Chris forcing all the energy he hand left in a firm stare down.

John nodded weakly as he reached out and placed his hand on the back of Chris neck as he leaned in resting his forehead against the other teen. “Stay here...stay safe.” He said handing Chris the gun. 

“No you need it!” Chris tried to protest but John shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving you here without something! I can get back to camp my rifle’s there.” John promised he would have left his jacket too but knew he needed it. It was the last thing he had to protect his skin from the cold. With one last moment he stood and left Chris and began to head out. 

John makes his way back to the cliff side and after some hard thinking he pulls one of the ropes giving him as much slack as he can with the amount of rope it gives him a good idea and he weighs his options before going back to the cave. He was a little breathless as he stopped in a slight panic with a gun pointed at him.

Chris drops the gun smiling and letting out a small laugh. “Fuck man you scared me.” He said as he slowly moved to stand. John rushed to his side to help him. 

“Come on. We go together.” John says with a nod as he helps Chris onto his back as he walks off to the cliff. 

“Onward my noble steed.” Chris mutters against his ear as they both have a small laugh.

“We should have just tried this yesterday.” John said in a huff already getting a bit tired from the weight but the determination was a good drive to make him push through. John heaved Chris up higher onto his back making the other teen grunt. “Sorry…”

“S’ok…” Chris mumbled sleepily against him. He wrapped his arms further around John giving John the support he needed so that he wouldn’t slip.

They made it to the cliff and John set Chris down on the edge. “Ok so here is how it's going to work. You gotta stay awake ok?” He said as he gripped Chris’ shoulder. “Hey hey look at me!” He said with a little force as he tapped his cheek a little. “Hey! tell me about that little she-devil of yours.” 

“She’s a fucking terror. She once put hair remover in my shampoo. Made me think I was going bald at thirteen.” He growled as he thought of his sister. 

“Good tell me something else-” John said with a smile. “Hold on I’m gonna get my footing then you're going to climb onto my back you think you can manage that?” John asked, seeing the pause in Chris' thoughts as he almost looked down the cliff. “Hey look at me. That’s it. That’s good. Do you want to hold onto my front then?” He offered as he pulled a few hooks together so they could tie each other together.

Chris gave a small nod as he tried to take a deep shaky breath. “For my birthday last year she ordered me a year of gay porn magazine and lied to my father saying it was my birthday gift to myself. He almost believed her until I swore on the family name that I didn’t do it.” He said as he let John scoot him to the edge of the cliff as John began to clip them together.

“Legs.” John said as Chris wrapped his legs firmly around John’s hips. John placed his hand on Chris' ass and pulled him off the edge as he supported his weight against a large rock that jutted out of the cliff side making a nice little corner for them to work with. “Arms.” John reminded Chris as the other teen wrapped his arms around his next.

“I hid the other 11 coipes of the magazine subscription. I kept thinking I was going to get caught but it was one of those things you know.” Chris offered with a small flush telling John a dark secret no one had known before. “I hid them under my bed. They are probably gonna find them now.” 

Things grew silent as John kept his slow pace moving down the cliff slowly. His vision was heavily impared with not being able to look down as he silently mouthed a prayer going.

“John?” He muttered weakly right as the teen lost foot and both of them fell against the rock before John found his footing. Panting hard John rested his head against Chris a moment. 

“Sorry…” John said as Chris shook his head a little afraid to say anything.

“If we get out of this alive-” John said, looking at Chris with determined eyes. “We are going to switch her shampoo with hair remover. Turn her tooth paste into spicy paste. Put maggots in her foundation. The small ones. That way she won’t notice till she rubs them-” He said as he continued down the cliff. 

“Dibs on switching her eye eyeliner with sharpie ink.” John huffed as he continued to decline slowly down the cliff.

Chris smiled softly as he let out a small laugh. “Could put hair growth in her lotion.” Chris offered getting a laugh out of John.

“There you go.” He said as he stopped to take a breather they were about halfway down now.

“So what if you gay or bi no bodies buisness but the one your with right?” John offered finally before he started moving again. 

Chris only gave a small nod as he thought about he wrapped his limbs a little tighter around John. 

“You could give a guy a wrong idea if we weren’t suspended so far off the ground.” John teased only to let out a small laugh seeing the bright blush to Chris’ ears. “Sorry it was kinda too easy to tease.” He said as Chris growled and pulled at one of John’s ears.

John only chuckled as he made the last bit of the journey down the cliff. “Not much longer.” He said, looking down only to curse out as he fell the last few feet down. He fell backwards as he had just enough time to grip Chris’ legs pulling them from him and pushing Chris’ Body away from him as far as it could before letting the body crush into him with a loud grunt.

“John!!” Chris yelled out once they hit the ground but John was out cold with a small puddle of blood rushing from behind his head. Chris winced and unhooked himself from the clasps and looked John over without moving him as he panicked and looked at the rest of his body as he straddled the teen.

“Shh...not so loud.” John said, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he gripped Chris’ waist. “You squirm too much.” John chuckled as he laid there for a few more moments before sitting up. Chris wrapped his arms around John letting out a sigh of relief. John did the same before mirroring Chris embrace with his own. 

“So not dead but I think we both really need a doctor.” John offered making Chris laugh and nod beside him as the two pulled away.

Chris' stomach was all in knots and somehow doing butterfly flips at the same time. He slowly stood up leaned against the cliff as he pulled John to his feet. Now that they were both wobbly they began to head to camp but not before Chris grabbed the fallen map and slipped it into his pocket. 

The two leaned into each other as they made their way to the camp only to find it devastated. The tent was ripped to shreds and all of the supplies were tossed throughout the camp. Both looked at it and then back to the camp. John moved quickly to get his rifle that was still hidden under some brush as Chris pulled out his own gun. It was already dark but the light of the moon made it easy for them to see everything. They got back to back panting a little. 

“Not a bear.” John said as he kept his eyes open.

“Yeah...claw marks are five not four.” Chris commented as he moved one hand to grip John side behind Chris using it to keep himself standing. 

“The walkie talkie?” John asked as they looked over the camp looking for Chris’ pack.

“There!” Chris said, pointing to his pack in the tree’s above them. 

“What the fuck?” John huffed looking at it, dangling almost as if it was a trap. “I’ll get it. Your shoulders a bust.” John left no room for an argument as he pulled away from the support of Chris tossed his gun against his back securing it with the strap before climbing up the large tree. 

John slowly made his way onto the branch reaching for the pack as he made sure not to look down. He cursed under his breath that he’d never like heights again after this. Not trusting the weight of the branch he got on his stomach and slowly crawled out the branch. He was almost there; he reached out as far as he could only to have the tree creak he stilled as he looked down at Chris who had moved under the tree where he was. “Move if I fall don’t make me crush you!” John hissed at Chris who shook his head. 

“Fat chance you fall again on your head and you're a dead man!” Chris glared at him till his attention was drawn to the left. A loud twig snap made his skin crawl as he pulled his gun out just as he saw the red eyes. 

John acted quickly; he had heard the snap too and had sat up from his potion, slung his rifle from behind him and shot all in one fluid movement but it wasn’t enough. The bullet barely stopped the alpha as it roared and charged at Chris who took a few shots as well. During the comotion John fell from the tree when it snapped and hit his head again. The last thing he remembered was large white lights and tires screeching?

When John woke up he was in the ranger station. He grunted and held his head as he sat up in the cot. “Wh-what?” Then he remembered Chris as he stood quickly which made his world spin and he threw up or atleast dry heaved on the floor as a ranger came in hearing the commotion. 

“Wow there buddy.” said the ranger helping him to sit down on the cot and ignore the mess on the floor. “Easy...That head of yours has been through a lot.” The ranger offered as he held out a bottle of water that seemed to just appear. 

John blinked a few times before focusing on the ranger. “Terry?” He grunted softly, finally recognizing the man. “Nnngh! Where’s Chris?” He asked, ignoring the water for now. “Is he ok?” He said only to have Terry open his bottle and lift it to his lips.

“Chris? What are you talking about?” Terry frowned as he sat next to John on the cot. “We found you in your camp, you look like you put up quite the fight.” He said with a nod as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Camp was a mess and you had a busted head.” He said tapping his own as he looked the young man over.

“No sign of anyone else glad we came out to give you that update on the bears.” Terry said, smirking a little. “Then again we did hear the gunshots though it was some illegal poachers but guess it was just you protecting yourself.” He said, clapping his hand on John’s shoulder. “Even though I’m pretty sure I told you not to bring any firearms into the woods.” Terry said, giving him a very stern look. 

“Look I’ll let it slide kid. An’t that evil and if you hadn’t had the rifle-” Terry paused for a moment letting the words sink in. “I’m sure that mountain lion would have ripped you to shreds instead of getting scared and running off leaving you alone.” Terry said with a non before he pulled the blankets around John then got on the floor to gather up the carpet that John and thankful thrown up on instead of the hardwood floor making an easy clean up.

John was quiet as he stared at his lap slowly nursing the water. He noticed his gun resting against the wall and what little of his things the ranger’s seemed to scavenge from the wreckage. 

“Got an ambulance on the way should be here soon you only been here for 45 minutes. We were going to take you straight in but the truck almost lost control on the road.” He said before getting up and walking to the door. “Got some food. You hungry?” Terry asked from the doorway. 

“Y-yeah.” John said softly as he moved a hand to his head holding it softly before closing his eyes as he thought of Chris. The way he had laughed and his stupid jokes. The way Chris would blush so much his ears would turn pink. He let out a sigh as he pressed the heel of his palm against his eyes. John had to be sure. He grabbed his gun and left the cabin slipping out from Terry view as he went off to make John some food.

He trekked all the way back on foot as fast as he could. He could see his breath with each gasp he took. He grunted as each step felt a throb from both his feet and head. He finally came to the camp but there was nothing. No signs of Chris. He looked around cursing as he fell to his knees panting. 

“Dammit!” He cursed out and hit the ground with his fist only to curse as his hand caught on something in the snow. He brushed his bleeding hand against the snow turning it red. Under it was a single bullet casing on it was a coat of arms. John squinted trying to make out the blurry image. His best guess was that it looked like two arrows overlapping each other. He held it close to his chest as Terry finally caught up with him. 

“John?” He called out only to curse as the boy passed out in the snow from over exerting his body. “Shit kid! No more! This is the last time you are off on your own you hear me boy!?” The ranger yelled at him as he gathered him against his back and began to carry him back to where the ambulance would be waiting for them.


End file.
